Camo Cactus
Camo Cactus is a variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Camo Cactus is able to deal out very high-damaging headshots but at a lower fire rate and reload speed. The standard clip of the Camo Cactus is up to five shots, and six shots when upgraded. This variant has improved range, allowing the player to easily snipe enemies. A player controlling the Camo Cactus can easily vanquish opponents, providing the player has good accuracy. Descriptions Stickerbook description As a master of disguise, she's had to learn how to blend in to a suburban atmosphere. It was far more challenging than she had originally thought. In-game description Camo Cactus has a drastically increased zoom and critical hit multiplier! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Camo Cactus is the Camo Shot. It has further zoom than every other character. All facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base damage per hit at all ranges is 33 and the critical is 66. *The max DPS at all ranges (without upgrades) is 70.6. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 6. 5 Garden Warfare Two. *The reload time is 3.4 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Enhanced Cactus Training Superior survival training offers a faster way to load spikes. Secret Spike Stash A secret stash of ammo is useful for increasing ammo capacity. Perfect Spikes Perfect spikes obviously result in dealing more damage to Zombies. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Cactus class. He or she needs to do this by completing challenges with the Cactus and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank you level up starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Strategies As This is a more extreme version of Cactus that specializes in long-range kills. The Camo Cactus can make many vanquishes from a distance and can give the player correct accuracy and aim. You can zoom in more than other variants, so you can see ahead and snipe zombies from extreme distances as they come. Always aim for a headshot because it deals the most damage. The Camo Cactus deals enough damage per shot to kill an All-Star in three headshots and any other zombie in two shots. The Camo Cactus' damage has been reduced from 88 damage to 66 damage, reducing its kill potential but just keep your aim for the headshot and you will eventually make vanquishes and assists. Camo Cactus's overwhelming strengths, however, is held back by its equally glaring flaws. In close quarters combat, Camo Cactus arguably performs the worst out of any character in the game due to its slow rate of fire and its slow reload speed and the fact that it is even more inaccurate when unzoomed than the default Cactus. The only way to take advantage of the Camo Cactus' primary weapon damage could be by trying to zoom in for a quick short-range headshot but this is insanely difficult to pull of, even for skilled players. To counteract the Camo Cactus' slow zoom, drop a Potato Mine after zooming in completely and it will instantly zoom in and stay like this until you die. Using this can help you get out of situations where you are caught offgaurd at medium or even close ranges High and elevated places with good view of the surroundings are common places for Camo Cacti to be found in (though this is true with practically all Cactus variants). The Chemist is perhaps the Camo Cactus' exact opposite, whereas the Camo Cactus can be lethal at long range, it is almost harmless at close range (if you keep moving erratically) while the Chemist can be lethal at close range but is practically harmless at long range. Against Be extremely careful! From a distance, the Camo Cactus can zoom in more than any of its variants and can easily vanquish you in seconds. Also, be careful not stick your head out when not in a safe area as the Camo Cactus can line up an easy vanquish from a distance (a headshot deals a massive 66 damage). It only takes a part of your head to be exposed in order for the heavy damage of the Camo Cactus to apply so be wary of your position. The Camo Ranger could be the most practical approach for countering the Camo Cactus since they are both snipers. It also has more ammo, and better equipped in close quarters than the Camo Cactus. Bear in mind, however, that the Camo Cactus does more damage per shot and can zoom in a lot further than the Camo Ranger so be careful about that. You could also use the ZPG or Stink Cloud to weaken, suppress or harass it. The Scientist could also teleport to the Camo Cactus using its two Warps and then make short work of it at close range. The All-Star can deploy its Long Bomb if the Camo Cactus is in range. Imp Punts are less useful against this plant since they're best used at mid- or close range where your Football Cannon is more reliable. In fact, given all of its disadvantages in close quarters, it is extremely rare to see a Camo Cactus trying to fight at close range but if you do encounter one doing so, use your Sprint Tackle or Imp Punt to attack it. The Engineer can use its Zombot Drone or Rocket Drone to find a Camo Cactus and harass it or even vanquish it (but be careful not to get spotted and shot down). Otherwise close combat with it using any of your other abilities, in particular the Jackhammer. Gallery CamoCactusPotatoMineGWFigure.jpg|A Camo Cactus figure with a Potato Mine figure Camocactu.png|Stickerbook File:CamoCactusHD.png|HD Camo Cactus Trivia *In the Tactical Taco DLC, the Camo Cactus' primary attack got weakened, dealing 25% less damage (its headshot damage was lowered from 88 to 66 and its bodyshot damage was lowered from 44 to 33). *Camo Cactus is one of the two plants in the game to have holes in its "nose." The other is Commando Pea. *When not zoomed in, the Camo Cactus' crosshairs are so spread out that they actually zoom in slightly when jumping. **This is the opposite of what happens with other characters where their crosshairs spread out slightly when jumping. * In the Trouble in Zombopolis Part One DLC, Camo Cactus had it's damage lowered from 30 to 28 but it's lock speed multiplier was speed up. ** The damage nerf was reverted in the August 2nd patch but the lock speed multiplier was kept. * In Garden Warfare Two instead of unlocking an ammo upgrade Camo Cactus unlock a piercing upgrade. ru:Камуфляжный Кактус Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Plants